pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Matters
Family Matters is the twelth episode of the second season on Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill, just outside Fuschia City. Bulbasaur and Eevee, and by Scott, and Scott has his Octillery, his Squirtle, and his newest Pokemon, Abra, inside their Pokeball, all rested up. Scott: Yay! Almost at Futchsoi City! I gotta hurry up and win another badge! Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bulbasaur! Jill: It's Fuschia City... Scott: Whateva. Jill: Why are you always in such a hurry to get badges? Scott: Well... I wanna show Tony that i'm actually good. When we were younger, I would run over to his house and we would pretend to be Pokemon Trainer's with Venusaur and Charizard action figures. Now he thinks that I stink at being a Pokemon Trainer, and that I only do stuff that I see on T.V. Jill: Well, you do a LOT of stuff that you've seen on T.V. Scott: Not the point! And.... I also wanna prove to my sister that I am good at something! Jill: You have a sister? Scott: Yeah. Rose. She is 5 years older than me, and she would always brag about having her own Pokemon. She left for Johto about a week before I started my journey, and when I started, I thought it would be easy. But.... It is much harder then I had hoped. And I actually kind of miss her now.... Eevee: Eeehee.. Eevee rubs against Scott's leg. Jill: I know how you feel. Both my parent's are in Johto, working on some long experient in the Pokemon Resurection Center that they own. They never come and visit.... I miss them so much. Scott: Yeah. The scene changes to Butch and Cassidy, who are in the bottom of an ocean, in a submarine that resembles a Magikarp. Cassidy: Woah... Scout gets to personaly help the boss with the mission, and we are stuck here, having to manuely operating this dumb Magikarp Submarine that smells like Meowth! And all we are doing is catching Pokemon! How unfair is that! PLUS! Scout has JUST joined Team Rocket! We have been doing this for years!! And- Butch: Cassidy, just shut up! Cassidy: Fine! Butch and Cassidy approach a wild Magikarp, swimming in the distance. Butch: Look! A Magikarp! Let's capture it! Cassidy nudges Butch in the ribs. Cassidy: Are you an idiot? Butch: .....Um....No.... Cassidy: A Magikarp!? Those are probably the worst Pokemon that have ever set foot on this planet! Butch: Okay.... Cassidy: Tell me if you see any GOOD Pokemon. Butch: Well, Magikarp don't really have feet, so they can't set FOOT on- Cassidy nudges Butch in the ribs. Butch: OOUCH! Stop that! Cassidy: Then stop being an idiot. Butch: I am not trying to be! Cassidy: Wait! Butch: What? Cassidy: LOOK! IT'S A GYARADOS! Butch: Really!?!? Cassidy points a huge, blue Pokemon outside the submarine. Butch: Oh my gosh! We have GOT to give that to the boss! Cassidy: Yes. Yes we do! Cassidy presses a button near on the top of the submarine, and a latch on the outside opens. A big metal claw shoots out, and grabs Gyarados. Butch: Press the button! Cassidy presses another button, and a jolt of electric charges is released into the claw, shocking Gyarados. Gyarados: GYEE! Cassidy releases the claw from the Pokemon. Cassidy: We got this. The Gyarados closes its eyes, and it floats up to the very top of the water. Cassidy: Okay. We are surfacing. The scene changes back to Scott and Jill. Jill: Well, since we got all that taken care of, want lunch? Scott: You know it! Jill: Take a seat. Scott takes a seat on the ground, and Bulbasuar and Eevee jump on him. Jill takes out her backpack, and pulls out two sandwiches, and a huge jar of Pokemon food. Scott: Oh nice! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Eevee: Eevee! Jill pulls out a stack of Food Bowls and pours a bunch of food in each bowl. Jill: Ready! Bulbasaur and Eevee run right into the food, and start eating. Scott: Yay! Scott reaches into his Pocket and takes out all of his Pokeball and throws them into the air. All his Pokemon pop out with a white beam of light. Octillery: Octillery! Abra: Abb? Squirtle: Zzzz..... Scott: Hey guys! Time to eat! Squirtle and Octillery walk over to the food, and start digging in. Scott gulps down half his sandwich in one bite. Scott: Mmmm! This is good! What is in this? Jill: Cheese made by quality Miltank milk, a slice of tamato berries, and fresh lettuce, and ham. Scott: Delicious! Reminds me of my mom's cooking. She always tries to make me eat healthy by adding Berries to my meals. Jill: Yeah. My dad does that to. He taught me how to cook. Scott: He did a good job! Scott consumes the remaining peice of the sandwich. Scott: MMmmmmMM! Scott looks at his newest Pokemon, Abra, and notices that it isn't eating. Scott: Why isn't Abra eating? Jill: I dunno. Maybe its hasn't gotten used to its new family yet. Scott wals over to Abra. Abra: Abra? Scott: Hi Abra. Abra just sits down. Scott: I caught you, ya know. See those other Pokemon there? Scott points to his Pokemon, and Abra looks. Scott: Those are your family now. They are very nice. Abra: Ab..... Scott: Go over there. My friend made some nice food. Abra.... Abra..... Scott: Go on, go. Abra slowly walks over to the rest of the Pokemon. Jill: Hey Abra. Abra goes over to an uneaten bowl of food, and starts eating. Scott: Oh good. Abra's eating. Jill: Yeah... You should stick with Bulbasaur or Octillery in the gym battle soon. Scott: Okay. So.... Are you done yet? I wanna get to the gym as soon as possible! Jill takes a last bite of her sandwich. Jill: Yeah I'm done. Wait for your Pokemon though. And don't rush yourself. You want to save as much time as possible. Scott: Fiiiine! But I wanna get to Fuschia already!! Category:Episodes